


Aziraphale's Catalog of Earthly Delights

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Demisexual Crowley, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Mutual Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Weird Biology, hedonist aziraphale, sex positive asexual aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: It was no secret that Aziraphale enjoyed earthly pleasures.Fine food, good wine, beautiful music, literature: all things the angel indulged in regularly.Naturally his love of indulgence extended to other bodily pleasures as well.Sex was something he craved about once a century or so. He didn't feel sexual attraction towards any person, but he enjoyed the physical sensation, albeit very rarely.What he did enjoy regularly was self pleasure.Crowley walks in on Aziraphale masturbating and gives him a hand (literally) that leads to Crowley introducing Aziraphale to the clever clever toys humans have made to make masturbation feel even better. And our hedonistic angel is very much interested.





	Aziraphale's Catalog of Earthly Delights

It was no secret that Aziraphale enjoyed earthly pleasures. 

Fine food, good wine, beautiful music, literature: all things the angel indulged in regularly.

Naturally his love of indulgence extended to other bodily pleasures as well.

Sex was something he craved about once a century or so. He didn't feel sexual attraction towards any person, but he enjoyed the physical sensation, albeit very rarely. 

What he did enjoy regularly was self pleasure.

There was something wonderful about coming home after a particularly delicious meal, pouring yourself a glass of fine wine, settling on a luxurious bed, and masturbating while Mozart played in the background. 

Aziraphale indulged in such an activity so regularly that when Crowley walked in on him fisting his cock and moaning it was only a surprise that it hadn't happened before. 

"Aziraphale?" The demon asked with a strange tone in his voice.

"I'll be with you in a moment dear. I'm almost there" Aziraphale panted.

Crowley hesitated in the doorway before seeming to make a choice and stepping further into the room.

“Would you...would you like some help?” Crowley offered. 

Aziraphale tilted his head to the side and tried to focus on Crowley. 

“If you’re sure I certainly wouldn’t mind a helping hand.” it would feel nice to have another person’s hand on him. It had been a long time since he’d last experienced that. 

Crowley came closer and sat on the bed next to Aziraphale, a hand coming to stroke up the inside of Aziraphale’s thigh.

Aziraphale let go of his cock and allowed Crowley’s hand to slide over the hot, throbbing length before he gripped it with just the right amount of strength and began stroking. 

Aziraphale sighed with pleasure, melting into the soft sheets of his bed as Crowley expertly worked his cock. 

“You’re very good at this” Aziraphale noted, “Do you enjoy sex as well?” 

“Hmmm not really. I’ve tried it but mostly found it’s not for me. I don’t like other people’s fluids. I do take care of myself sometimes though” Crowley answered with a shrug, his eyes on Aziraphale’s engorged member. 

Somehow that gaze was making Aziraphale feel even better than usual. It was just nice to be looked at really. 

“If you dislike other people’s fluids why did you offer to do this?” Aziraphale wasn’t stressed about it because he knew Crowley would not have offered if he didn’t want to do this. However, the angel  _ was _ curious. 

Crowley seemed to hesitate, his ears going pink.

“It’s different when it’s you” he mumbled before doing a clever little twist with his hand that had Aziraphale moaning loudly and bucking his hips up. 

Crowley did it again and Aziraphale was cumming, his orgasm hitting just as the music he was playing reached its crescendo which made it even more satisfying.

He felt limp and blissful after that but Crowley seemed on edge. 

Aziraphale lolled his head on the pillow to smile at Crowley.

“What the matter my dear?”

Crowley fidgeted and looked pleadingly at Aziraphale.

“Angel I need- I mean can I? On you?” and the faint blush was back. It took a moment for the meaning of the question to sink through the pink clouds of contentment and happiness around Aziraphale but when it did his smile grew wider and he nodded.

“Of course dear. Go ahead” 

Almost instantly Crowley was naked and straddling one of Aziraphale’s thighs, his hand fisting his own cock almost frantically. 

“Angel! Angel!” he called as he rocked his hips slightly before spilling across Aziraphale’s stomach with a low moan. 

It felt almost as decadent to watch Crowley cum on him as it did to orgasm himself. It wasn’t that he felt any special attraction to Crowley physically despite loving him wholeheartedly. It’s just that Aziraphale really enjoyed the decadence and bodily pleasure. 

Of course he also really quite enjoyed seeing Crowley happy.

Aziraphale tugged on Crowley’s arm.

“Come on dear, let's just enjoy the afterglow for a moment.” and Crowley let Aziraphale gently manhandle him enough that he was laid down curled up against Aziraphale. 

The whole experience was truly delightful. 

“Do you do that often?” Crowley asked later when they were cleaned up and dressed again, lounging in the backroom. 

“Hmmm fairly regularly.” Aziraphale confirmed, “It’s one of my little guilty pleasures.” not that he actually felt guilty about it. He felt guilty for a lot of things in his life but his little indulgences never hurt anyone so why should he feel guilty?

“Do you ever use toys?” Crowley asked with his face kept carefully neutral.

“Toys? I’m not sure what you mean my dear.” Aziraphale poured the tea and tried to think of what on earth Crowley was talking about.

“Well you see Angel humans are clever little creatures and they have designed all sorts of things to make that sort of thing feel even better.” Crowley explained as he accepted a drink.

Aziraphale thought about it.

“I wouldn’t really know what to buy or how to use any of it” Aziraphale finally answered with a shrug.

“If you’re okay with it I could get some things and we could experiment together.” 

Aziraphale was not someone who kept up with technology or fads or even current events particularly well. But the one thing Aziraphale was always willing to dive into was new forms of earthly pleasure. 

“That sounds lovely my dear.” 

Aziraphale was very much looking forward to his next little moment of indulgence.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have written Aziraphale as a sex positive Asexual. He does not feel sexual attractive to people, not even to Crowley, but he does really enjoy the sensations of masturbating and he enjoys seeing Crowley looking happy. 
> 
> If you're ace and you think I'm doing it wrong I am open to criticism. Please comment and let me know so I can fix this fic.
> 
> But this entire fic was born because I realised I was convinced that Aziraphale is someone who just likes physical pleasure a whole heck of a lot
> 
> Also Crowley is demisexual. He literally can only enjoy sexual touching and stuff if it's Aziraphale. He's tried it with humans for work and just found it too icky to follow through. He also has gotten off thinking about Aziraphale. However I think he's got a much lower sex drive than Aziraphale who is much too into pleasure.
> 
> Lastly PLEASE SUGGEST TOYS!
> 
> I don't want anything too kinky but the next chapter will feature vibrators. Also because Angels and Demons I'm looking at both toys for vaginas and cocks as well as for asses. 
> 
> I won't do two many chapters but I'd like to get at least 5 chapters of smut.


End file.
